A New Generation
by BlackFireOtter
Summary: Teddy Lupin is finally starting his life at Hogwarts. There is sure to be trials, romance, and many, many questions in his time at Hogwarts along with the making of new friends and priceless memories. RATED T FOR FUTURE SLASH. Lots of AU and an OC
1. The Parting

**A/N**

**Hello Everyone!**

** Well, this is my first story that I am making available to the world and, to be honest, I'm a little nervous about it.**

**But anyways, this is kind of a fan fiction of a fan fiction lol. I suggest you read** 'Will You Be My Daddy?' **By** 'FanofBellaandEdward' **first. It served as my inspiration and it's really good! Heres the link to it** .net/s/6132240/1/Will_you_be_my_daddy **Just add** 'www.' **and** 'fanfiction' **to the begging of it.**

**Also, as a warning, latter on in this story there will (at least there is planned to be) slash between Teddy Lupin and Louis Weasley as well as between Teddy and an OC. So, if that bothers you, I suggest you just find a different story to read. :)**

**And I also messed with their ages. Like, quite a bit. So if you can't handle that maybe you should leave as well lol**

**DISCLAIMER: Most all of the characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling with the exception of a few belonging to FanofBellaandEdward and some to me. The world of Harry Potter and all the awesomness it entails belongs to J.K. Rowling. And other stuff does too. lol**

**Chapter One: The Parting**

Teddy Lupin was currently donning light brown hair and eyes that matched. He hoped the colors were neutral enough to make him blend in. He didn't really have a problem with people and normally wasn't very shy at all but today was a tremendous day for him and he couldn't help but be nervous. Today was his very first day attending Hogwarts. He didn't want to stand out unnecessarily. He would already be talked about on account of the fact that his blood father was a werewolf and his godfather was _the_ Harry Potter. _The _Harry Potter who had married his arch enemy, the very same one whose father was a death eater, and bore the man two children even though he was a male himself. None of those things particularly mattered to Teddy but he knew from experience that not everyone in the wizarding society was pleased with their former saviors choices. He was expecting to catch more than a little flack from his fellow students.

Giving himself one last look in the mirror, he hurried down the stairs to join his waiting family.

"Ready to leave Teddy?" Harry asked him as he shifted the three year old Conall a little higher on his hip.

"I think so. You have my trunk right?" Teddy replied and walked over to them.

"Yes, right here in my pocket." Harry answered. They had shrunk Teddys trunk to the size of an envelope to make transporting it to the train station easier.

"Then I suppose that's it. Shall we go?" Draco asked from his place beside Harry. He was holding the two month old Lillians car seat in one hand and Scorpiuss hand in his other.

"Right, we wouldn't want to miss the train." Harry said with a smile and reached his hand out to Teddy. Teddy grabbed it and they all walked over to the fire place where they proceeded to floo themselves to the train station. The floo system was a rather new addition to platform nine and three quarters but it made traveling there a lot easier for most.

Once they were all out of the fire place and onto the platform Teddy couldn't help but gape slightly at the enormous red engine that would be carting him away to Hogwarts in just under a half hour. Beside him Scorpius was gaping at it even more obviously. Harry and Draco shared a smile at their sons awed faces and hanging jaws.

"Papa, when can I ride the train to Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked his father without taking his eyes off the engine.

"In about three years." Draco chuckled.

"Three years!" Scorpius exclaimed and looked up at his father with wide eyes.

"Yes Scorpius, three years." Draco chuckled again and Harry had to hide a smile at the boys outrage.

"But that's three whole years away! Do you know how long that is?" Scorpius asked of his father.

"Why, if I'm not mistaken Scorpius, its about three years long." Draco said in a serious voice. Trying to hide the smile that pulled at his lips.

"It's not just three years papa! It's a whole life time!" Scorpius said and waved his hands at his side. This time Harry, Draco, and Teddy all three laughed outright.

"Don't you think your exaggerating a little Scorpius?" Teddy said, forgetting his nervousness for a moment.

"Not at all." Scorpius said with an indignant tone. "Ask Conall. For him, three years is an _exact_ life time." They all laughed again which made Scorpius cross his arms and huff. He didn't get why they thought it was so funny.

Before anyone could say anything else though, a small family of redheads came through the fire place behind them. Well, actually only the father and the smallest son were redheads. The mother, a little girl, and the eldest son had curly brown hair. They took a few steps away from the fire place and dusted their clothes off before the parents froze. They ware staring at Harry and Draco, who were staring straight back. Teddy looked at them closer and his eyes widened when he recognized them. The couple behind them were none other than Ron and Hermione Weasley. Teddy vaguely remembered them from when he was four and Harry had been dating Ginny Weasley. His father used to be best friends with them but they had had a falling out over Rons whore of sister Ginny. Soon after that they had left for France with their three year old son. Teddy assumed that was the brown haired boy now looking between his parents and Teddys parents with confusion.

"Is that actually you Harry?" The woman said and walked over to them, dragging the eldest son along with her since they were holding hands.

"It's actually me Hermione." Harry said with a nervous chuckle and shifted so he faced her more directly. "What are you doing here?" he asked kindly.

"Well it's Wendells first year of school." Hermione said with a slight smile and gently guided the boy in front of her where she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"He's attending Hogwarts? I thought you lived in France now." Harry said with genuine curiosity.

"We decided to move back so Wendell could go where we did as children. It didn't seem right to send him off to that French place." Ron said, moving to stand next to his wife.

"That makes sense I suppose." Harry said with a smile and shifted awkwardly. Before the silence grew too uncomfortable, Hermione took yet another step forward and reached her hand out to Conall who was still in Harrys arms. Teddy noticed Draco stiffen slightly as she did.

"Harry is this your little boy?" she asked with a delighted smile and gently gripped the tots little fist. Conall smiled shyly at her.

"I suppose you heard all about it then." Harry said and couldn't help the small blush that reached his cheeks.

"The whole bloody nation heard about it Harry. Even the ogres probably know about it." Ron grunted when Hermione turned around and slapped his arm.

"Honestly Ron, when will you ever learn some tact!" she hissed before turning back to Conall.

"Right, sorry Harry. I didn' mean anythin' by it." He said as his face turned slightly red. No doubt he was thinking about how rude the words had sounded. Something that was so typical of Ron. To think only AFTER he spoke.

"No problem Ron." Harry said with a slight smile and Teddy noticed Dracos frown. He looked slightly disappointed for some reason.

Just then George Wesley and his Family came walking over to them.

"Ron!" George cried with a huge grin on his face. "I see you found your way to the station alright." He slapped Ron hardily on the back.

"Yeah, it wasn' too hard George." Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"Harry, Draco, you two have plans for after you drop Teddy off?" George asked as he ruffled Teddys hair, who smiled at the action. He had always been fond of George.

"Not really, why?" Harry said and Draco frowned again. He was being uncharacteristically quite and civil for some reason but his expression still portrayed his annoyance.

"We were planing on going out to lunch after the kids are all safely on their way to Hogwarts." Hermione informed them. "Maybe you and Draco would care to join us?" she added with hope evident in her voice. Harry glanced back at Draco who was borderline scowling but he shrugged anyways. It was a sign of acceptance. So long as it was what Harry wanted. Draco was aware of how much Harry had missed his friends. Even though Harry didn't dwell on it, Draco sometimes caught him looking nostalgic and sad. If making up with his old friends would please Harry, then Draco was willing to suffer through their company.

Harry smiled a tiny thank you before turning back to the Weasleys. "I think we can manage that." he said with a smile.

"Great! Now that that's settled, lets get these kids on the train before it leaves without them!" George said and began leading the way to the train.

Teddy and his family fell in last and Teddy found himself swallowed by nerves again. He didn't even bother to listen to Scorpius asking who everyone was as he contemplated his fears. What if he was the only first year who wasn't eleven? His birthday had fallen in such a time of year that he was now twelve instead of the usual eleven. Almost all first years were eleven. What if he did bad in his classes? If he did badly all the other students would undoubtedly make fun of him. He would be older than them and yet they would be smarter than him. He wouldn't be able to stand that. He was also worried about what the other kids would say about him having two males for parents. Even if one of them was Harry Potter (technically Harry Malfoy now though) there would be some who would make fun of him for it. And worst of all, what if he got placed in Slytherin? Draco was a Slytherin and Harry always said that he himself had almost been placed there but Teddy didn't think he would be able to stand it. Slytherins were notoriously cruel and Teddy was sure they would pick him apart with their sly insults to his heritage that, thanks to Rita Skeeter and the blasted Daily Prophet, was common knowledge. He wasn't ashamed of it, but he didn't like the sneers he so often received.

They reached the train cars and Teddy put his worries on the back burner once again. Before climbing on board Draco stopped and pulled him into a hug.

"Harry can take you on and we'll wait here okay? It's a little too crowded for us all to come on with you." Teddy nodded and hugged Draco back. An action that had become familiar between them. "Try not to get into as much trouble as your dad did Teddy." Draco said with a grin as Teddy pulled back.

"And which dad do you mean exactly?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean all three of us." Draco chuckled, including himself with Harry and Teddys real father. Harry frowned and Teddy grinned.

"I'll try my best Draco." He said, still not in the habit of calling Draco his father even after three long years of being family. Scorpius then half tackled him into a squeezing hug and buried his face in Teddys slightly higher chest.

"You have to remember everything that happens Teddy!" Scorpius demanded. "You have to remember it and tell it all to me when you come back!" he pulled back and looked firmly into Teddys eyes, waiting for him to promise.

"Alright Scorpius, I'll tell you everything exciting." Teddy said with a laugh and ruffled Scorpiuss perfectly combed hair, leaving it not so perfect.

"No, you'll tell me _everything_! Even the boring things too!" Scorpius insisted as he tried to flatten his hair again.

"Okay okay, I will." Teddy smiled and knelt down next to Lillians carrier where she was cooing contentedly. Teddy reached in and poked her pudgy cheek, making her giggle.

"I'll tell you all about it too Lil, alright? Be a good girl for dad and Draco." He cooed to the little girl and she laughed again. Teddy then stood up and walked over to Conall who was being held by Harry. He held out his arms towards Teddy and whined. Teddy happily took him from Harry who was smiling at the touching scene of his son saying good bye to his family. There was a time when Teddy had been against anyone joining his and Harrys happy little life but now it was obvious that Teddy was going to miss them all terribly. Conall snuggled into Teddys neck and in return Teddy squeezed him tight.

"I'm going to miss you, you little runt." He said softly and Harry noticed Teddys eyes start to get watery. Teddy and Conall had developed a surprising bond. Even though Teddy had been avidly against Conall before he had been born, once Teddy had held the tiny baby in his arms and even given him his name, they had been extremely close. Teddy spent hours playing with Conall (and even Scorpius too sometimes) and in return Conall adored the boy. He was sometimes more content to go to Teddy then either of his parents. Saying goodbye to Teddy and not seeing him for moths would undoubtedly make the child heartbroken.

"Teddy stay here." Conall half whined half pleaded into Teddys neck.

"I can't Conall, I have to go on my adventure remember?" Teddy said and the little boy pulled back to look at Teddys face.

"H'warts venture?" The little boy asked.

"MmHmm. The Hogwarts adventure. Remember I told you how I would tell you stories about it?"

"Yes." Conall sniffed.

"Well I have to go and have the adventure before I can tell you the stories." Teddy explained.

"I go venture too." Conall said with a pout.

"But then the stories would be boring." Teddy reasoned. Conall frowned as he contemplated that before he sighed.

"Otay. I wait for venture to be aw gone." Conall sighed and Teddy hugged him close with a smile.

"That's a good runt. Now you have to go to papa okay?" Teddy said and turned to Draco.

"Otay. Bye Bye 'eddy." Conall leaned close and gave Teddy a sloppy kiss before he was handed over to Draco, who was also smiling at the exchange. If he were a lesser man he would have been jealous of the connection Conall shared with Teddy, but Conall loved him a fair amount too so he put up with the cuteness. Not that he would admit it was cute.

Teddy sighed and turned back to Harry.

"Ready?" Harry asked and held out his hand with a smile.

"As ready as I'll get." Teddy said and grabbed Harrys hand. He tuned and waved to them all before Harry led him onto the train. They found an empty compartment and Harry sat Teddys trunk in the overhead rack before he enlarged it to its regular size. He then turned to Teddy who was bitting his lower lip and looking suspiciously close to tears. Harry could feel tears forming in his own eyes and quickly pulled the boy to him for a hug. Teddy hugged back desperately.

"I'll miss you dad." He said in a broken voice. Harry inhaled and pulled him closer.

"I'll miss you too son." He said softly. "I'm sure you'll do well no matter what. Try to make friends and remember that no matter what I will always be proud of you sweetie." Teddy just nodded into his dads stomach, not trusting his voice. Afer a moment Harry pulled back so Teddy was at arms length and he squeezed his shoulders gently.

"And always be proud of who you are Teddy. You couldn't be more perfect if you tried." Harry said with a watery smile and Teddy just nodded again. He was struggling to keep the tears out of his eyes.

"Well, I suppose I better get off before the train pulls away, huh?" Harry said with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you better." Teddy said, just managing to keep his voice steady.

"Well...Goodbye then." Harry said and pulled him in for one last hug before he turned and exited the compartment.

A/N

**Well, there you have it. Chapter One!**

**I kind of feel like it might be a little choppy when it switches sentences and paragraphs and what not. I also feel like I failed at Conalls speech...**

**I would really appreciate and feedback or suggestions I get so, Please review! :)**


	2. The Friendship Begins

**A/N**

**I just want to say thank you to my very first reviewer, Cassia4u, for reviewing! You should go check them out because they are awesome! **

**123456789123456789  
><strong>

Only a few moments after Harry left the boy that had been with Ron and Hermione opened the door to Teddys compartment. He stood there for an awkward moment before he finally spoke up.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he said "I took too long saying my goodbyes and now most of the other compartments are full." he explained.

"Yeah, I guess so." Teddy said and gestured to the seat across from him. When he did the boys face lit up with a huge smile and he pulled his heavy trunk in behind him.

"Thanks a lot." he said and began struggling to lift his trunk to the overhead rack. After a moment of grunting and cursing the trunk for being too heavy Teddy stood up wordlessly and grabbed the other end of the trunk. The other boy smiled with appreciation and together they managed to lift the trunk onto the rack. When they finally did they both collapsed into their seats.

"Merlins Beard, what do you have in there?" Teddy asked.

"Tons and tons of books. My mom went a bit overboard, I think. She says I need to have a well stocked supply of books in case I need to reference something for studying. I think what she meant was a well stocked library." The boy said with a sheepish laugh. Teddy laughed too and nodded his head with agreement.

"So what's your name?" Teddy asked.

"Wendell Weasley. What's yours?" the boy replied.

"Mine is Teddy Lupin." Teddy said with a smile.

"Lupin?" Wendell said with a frown of confusion. "But wasn't that Harry and Draco Malfoy who dropped you off?" Teddy blushed slightly and looked down.

"Yeah well, Harrys my godfather." Teddy wasn't sure what the boy would say.

"Really? I figured you were their son. Still, what I wouldn't give to have Harry Potter as my godfather!" the boy exclaimed and Teddy looked surprisedly at him. Well, I mean Harry _Malfoy_, as my godfather." He added with a blush.

"You're that familiar with my dad?" Teddy asked. The wizarding world still remembered Harry of course but most of the younger generation weren't well enough informed on all the heroic deeds he had performed to look up to him much. A lot of kids now days figured that the newspaper and their parents made Harry out to be more than he really was.

"Of course I'm familiar with him!" My parents always told me all kinds of stories about him! They were best friends in school you know." Wendell said, not at all bragging but simply informing.

"Yeah, I do know that. I never really heard much about it after you moved to France though. My dad got kinda sad when he talked about your parents." Teddy replied.

"Yeah, biggest mistake we ever made my dad says."

'Why's that?" Teddy asked.

"Well, you probably know that we left because your dad accused my aunt Ginny of shagging everything that moves and my dad wouldn't believe him." Teddy nodded. "A few months ago when she was visiting us with her boyfriend we found out your dad was right. She started sleepin' with some of my dads friends when her boyfriend wasn't around." Wendell finished and Teddy found that he wasn't too surprised.

"Well, I'm glad you came back I guess. If my dad can be friends with your parents again I'm sure it would make him happy." Teddy said.

"Yeah, same with my parents. Besides that I've always dreamed of going to Hogwarts. None of the other schools sound half as fun." Wendell said with what bordered on a mischievous smile. Teddy had to agree with him there.

Before they got any further in their conversation, the door slid open to reveal Roxanne Weasley, Georges daughter, and another boy Teddy had never met before. The boy was stunning though. He had blonde hair that was even lighter than Draco and Scorpiuses. His eyes were a light blue that reminded Teddy of ice but yet they still seemed warm. He looked to be a first year too. Roxanne smiled when she noticed that Teddy and Wendell were in the compartment and entered without hesitation, the boy followed.

"Hiya Teddy." said Roxanne with a grin as she sat next to Wendell. "It's been a little while since we chatted hasn't it?" Teddy and Roxanne had become friends whenever Harry would visit George, Roxannes father. Before Teddy could answer her question, she gestured toward the boy that had come in with her.

"This is Louis, mine and Wendells cousin." She introduced him. The boy smiled at Teddy and held out his hand.

"I'm Teddy." said Teddy as he reached out and shook the boys hand.

"It's nice to meet you Teddy. Roxanne didn't ask so I will. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Teddy was so enthraled by Louis voice that it took him a moment before he remembered himself and answered.

"Uh no I don't mind." he managed with a blush but the others had all noticed his gawking. Roxanne giggled as Louis smiled and sat next to Teddy.

"Louis mom is a veela so don't feel bad if your star struck by him. Everyone is when they first meet him." This made Teddy blush even redder and he mumbled something incoherent as he looked at his hands.

"She's right." added Wendell. "Every time our families get together for holidays or visits it takes me at least five minutes to get over my shock of how good looking he is."

"Five minutes?" Roxanne raised one eyebrow that spoke her disbelief.

"Yeah. That's how long it takes before he insults me." Wendell laughed and the rest of them chuckled along with him. After that the mood lightened and they all conversed rather normally with Teddy being only slightly quieter than the rest. By the time the trolley arrived they were all well on their way to becoming friends. When it did arrive, it was being pushed by a young witch who only looked to be in here early twenties. She slid open the compartment door and smiled at them sweetly before asking if they wanted anything. Teddys eyes widened a little when he saw the abundant variety of candy that was stocked on the cart. He was familiar with most of them but Draco, and most definitely his uncle Sev, was against giving the boys a lot of candy. It made Scorpius way too hyper and as a result Teddy didn't get much either. He stuck his hand in his pocket to grab some money but was crestfallen when he remembered he had packed all his money in his trunk. _What an utterly stupid thing to do!_ He thought and sank back against his seat while the others all got their candy. He might have gotten it out if it wasn't all the way on the bottom of his trunk. He didn't want to embarrass himself by rooting through his trunk in front of his new friends though so he just remained in his spot.

"Nothing for you dear?" the woman asked when the others had all gotten their candy and sat down.

"Ah no. Not today thanks." Teddy said hurriedly and could feel his face heating up. He hated how he always blushed at the stupidest things.

"Well, if you're sure then." the young witched frowned before giving them a parting smile and moving on down the train.

When she left Teddy felt his blush deepen as the other three stared at him silently.

"What?" he asked after a moment.

"_What_, you ask?" exclaimed Wendell, "Why didn't you get any candy? That's 'what'. Don't you know it's better than regular candy from the stores? This is Hogwarts Express candy! Not an everyday available thing you know?" Louis and Roxanne both frowned at him. He had as much tact as their uncle Ron.

"I just didn't feel like I suppose." Teddy defended and looked out the window. Sincerely wishing they would stop staring at him.

"Didn't you have the money Teddy?" Louis asked softly from his side. Before Teddy could answer though Wendell did it for him.

"Of course he had the money! He's Harry Potters own godson you know?" he exclaimed. Not only did he lack tact but he was loud too.

"Would you just shut it Dell? Honestly, you're not helping at all." Roxanne said and smacked the boy next to her.

"No he's right. I had money." Teddy said with a small shrug and lowered his gaze to the floor. This made the other three frown.

"Well . . . did you have _enough_ money?" Roxanne asked carefully. Teddy nodded and wondered when his face would catch on fire from the heat of his blush.

"Then why didn't you buy the bloomin' candy!" Wendell was clearly bewildered. He couldn't understand anyone not buying candy. Roxanne slapped him again.

"It doesn't matter why he didn't buy any Wendell." Louis said with a hard look to the other boy. "Would you like some of mine though Teddy? I think I bought too much of it anyway." Louis said and offered Teddy a chocolate frog. This surprised Teddy greatly. He looked up into Louis kind eyes and, if possible, blushed a little more.

"Um . . . well if you're sure . . . " Teddy hesitated and looked down to the frog. Merlins beard he wanted to try some Hogwarts express candy.

"Of course I'm sure. Here." Louis smiled and held the candy closer to Teddy who smiled and accepted it.

"Thanks a lot Louis." he said and opened it. The other two were watching the exchange and Wendell frowned.

"Merlins beard, why didn't I think of that."he said and shoved a handful of candy into Teddys lap. "If you won't buy your own then take some of ours. It just aint right for a kid not to have Hogwarts candy." Roxanne frowned when he used the word 'aint' but didn't bother correcting him. Instead she took some of her candy and held it out to Teddy as well.

"It's a splendid idea. After all, I think we truly did buy too much. If we eat it all ourselves we'll have a terrible stomachache by the time we make it to the school." she said matter-of-factly.

"Um . . . if you insist then . . . well, thanks." Teddy took the candy and couldn't help the grin that spread over his face.

**123456789123456789**

**A/N**

**So this chapter is way shorter. By like 1000 words. I'm not sure if thats good or not. Tell me what you think. Are chapters better short, long, or somewhere in between? Also, I cant figure how to get Single line breaks to work. I do the shift+enter thing but it just doesnt stick when i save. So if anyone can help me there i would appreciate it! :)**


	3. The First Day

**A/N**

**Okay so it took me a lot longer than I thought it would to get this chapter up...sorry. On another note though, this chapter enters my OC. I'm kind of nervous about it really but oh well. I hope you all like it! :) **

**Chapter Three: The First Day**

The candy was gone by the time they made Hogwarts and the four of them were well on their way to becoming inseparable. They were all equally awestruck when they entered the great hall and all equally thrilled when the four of them were placed in Gryffindor. They listened to the headmistresses (Minerva McGonagall) speech and were all impressed upon by the disastrous punishments they would receive if they broke the school rules. After their feast they were all led back to their dorm by the prefect and the boys were delighted to find that they were sharing a room together along with two other boys. By the time they all crawled into bed it was almost eleven o'clock, nearly an hour after Teddys usual bedtime, and they all fell asleep within seconds after their heads hit the pillow.

**123456789123456789**

The next morning was slightly hectic. Teddy wasn't used to sharing a room and bathroom with four other boys and, although both were large and easily accommodated them all, it was slightly awkward for him. The others all seemed used to stripping down to nothing in front of others but it made Teddys cheeks burn. The only naked people he had seen was his siblings, his dad, and once he had seen Draco in the nude when he was in a hurry to get to Snapes lesson and forgot to knock on the bathroom door. Draco had just been getting out of the shower when that happened and it had scarred Teddys mind for life. Now though, as the other boys all stripped their clothes off and got into the one massive shower that had five water heads along the circular wall, Teddy was meticulously brushing his teeth. He hoped that if he took long enough they would all be done with their showers and he could take one alone. Unfortunately he only had so many teeth and after seven minutes of brushing and flossing and gargling he was left with only one thing. Showering. He hesitantly took off his shirt and pants. After that he stood shifting uncomfortably in his underwear while he tried to muster up the courage to take them off. While he hesitated one of the first boys who had gotten in the shower stepped out and almost ran into him.

"Sorry mate, didn't see you there." said the boy as he walked around Teddy who just stuttered before giving up on the boy who was clearly not listening to him anymore. He took a deep breath before he quickly jerked his underwear off and practically dove into the shower. The sooner he was in, the sooner he was out. But in his haste he slammed right into a naked Louis who was just getting out and they both went tumbling to the floor. They pulled themselves into a sitting position on the slippery floor and when Teddy noticed that it was Louis, the Louis who made his stomach feel weird when ever they talked, his face practically lit on fire with embarrassment and his brown hair even turned red.

"Sorry Teddy, are you okay?" Louis said and started to stand up.

"FINE!" Teddy blurted and shot to his feet. He almost slipped again when he turned to flee but luckily kept his footing. He dashed into his room and tugged his pants and shirt on before grabbing his tie, robe, and books and fleeing the room entirely. He didn't even stop in the common room but instead shoved the portrait of the fat lady open and ran out through the corridors. He ran for at least twenty minutes before slowing down and gasping for air. By then his white shirt was wet and clinging to his frame that had been soaked while he was sitting on the shower floor. He leaned against the corridor wall and pushed his dripping hair out of his face. That had been the most embarrassing moment of his entire life! Far worse then when he had walked in on Draco. And he had just made it worse by over reacting and running away, he thought. Teddy slapped his palm to his face and groaned. What would he say when he saw Louis again? Or any of the other boys from his dorm who had no doubt witnessed the ordeal. He was socially doomed and it was only his first real day.

"Well aren't you in a tizzy." said an amused voice not ten feet away. Teddy shot away from the wall and looked for the owner of the voice. Right across from him and a little to his left sat a boy who looked like he was in his third year. He had black hair that was combed to the side and dark blue eyes. He was sitting in an alcove of the intricate carvings that decorated the wall with a book in his hands and he was wearing the green robes of Slytherin. Teddy just stared at him in shock and the boy snapped his book closed before jumping off his perch.

"Well, lion got your tongue or something mister Gryffindor?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked closer.

"N-no!" Teddy stammered and backed up against the wall.

"So you can talk." said the boy before surprising Teddy even further by reaching his hand out to him. "My name is Simon Scott."

"Uh...Teddy Lupin." replied Teddy as he hesitantly shook the other boys hand.

"Well Theodore, don't they hand out towels in the Gryffindor tower?" Asked Simon with a smile that, strangely enough, bordered on friendly.

"Yeah, I was just...in a hurry." replied Teddy. "And it's not _Theodore_, its _Teddy_." Simon just looked him up and down.

"Perhaps it's Teddy to the lazy but I'm afraid I have good breeding." Teddy was about to protest when Simon pulled his wand out and aimed it at Teddys soaked chest. "You know I can see right through that shirt to your nipples right?" he asked and Teddy gasped with outrage. Before he could start a fight though Simon waved his wand and said "Evaporo". When he did Teddys clothes quickly dried out along with his hair and Teddy momentarily forgot his anger.

"How did you do that?" asked Teddy with wonder as he stared at his freshly dried clothes.

"You act like you've never seen magic before." Simon snorted.

"Nuh uh! It's just weird to see a kid like me do it, that's all." Teddy defended.

"Well you should learn how to do that by next year. It's quite simple really. At least, it is for people who have a brain." Simon said and turned away.

"Are you suggesting that I don't?" Teddy demanded.

"Considering you were running around sopping wet and apparently cant even get dressed properly, yes. I am." Simon said over his shoulder as he began walking away.

"Hey wait a minute! You can't just insult me and then walk away!" Teddy cried and stormed after him.

"You think not?" Simon asked in a voice that sounded like he actually cared what Teddy thought, which, he obviously didn't.

"Yeah, that is what I think!" Teddy said as he caught up to the boy. "Just because your Slytherin doesn't mean you get a free pass when it comes to dishing out insults!"

"Actually, I think that's exactly what it means." Simon still didn't look at Teddy as he walked briskly down the hall. Teddy almost had to jog to keep up with him. Simon was at least a foot taller and most of that foot was in his legs.

"Grr fine! See if I care wether you walk away or not!" Teddy said and planted his feet while crossing his arms over his chest. Well, as best as he could with all he was carrying.

"Alright. Goodbye Theodore, have fun finding your way to breakfast." Simon said cheerily.

"I wil-"... uh oh. Teddy hadn't paid any attention to where he was running and as he glanced along the corridor he realized he didn't have a clue where he was.

"Um...is that where your going now?" Teddy asked and ran to catch up with him again. Simon raised and eyebrow and glanced down at him.

"It might be. Why?

"Uh... well...sometimes it's nice to walk with someone, right?" Teddy said with a nervous chuckle as he tried to shift his armload to a more comfortable position. Simon sighed and came to a halt.

"Not really but since you're lost I'll show you the way. Would please dress yourself properly though?" Simon said, sounding only slightly agitated.

"I'm not lost." Teddy denied but dropped his books and pulled on his robe. He then wrapped his tie around his neck and after fumbling with it for just over a minute Simon huffed and smacked his hands away.

"You don't even know how to tie your tie? That's pathetic." Simon said as he swiftly began tying the tie himself.

"I do too know how." Teddy huffed back. "I just have to do it in front of a mirror, that's all." he added. Simon just rolled his eyes as he finished the knot and adjusted it around Teddys neck.

"There." he said. "Now grab your books and lets go. If we hurry we might have time to grab toast before class." He spun on his heel and started walking again, not waiting for Teddy. Teddy snatched his book bag from the floor and hurried after him. Once they were walking side by side Teddy looked at the other boy with a scowl.

"You know, I can't decide if you're nasty or nice." Teddy informed the older boy.

"Then don't decide. We only have to endure each others company until we reach the great hall anyways." Simon said without looking at Teddy.

"Yeah I guess so." Teddy said.

They fell into silence after that and didn't talk again until they reached the great hall. When they were inside the doors Simon headed straight for the Slytherin table.

"Try not to get lost tomorrow Theodore." He called almost snidely over his shoulder.

"I told you not to call me that!" Teddy called after him but got no reply. He huffed and headed over to his own house table where he spotted Roxanne waving to him. He also spotted Louis sitting next to her and immediately found it harder to keep his feet moving forward. Inevitably though he reached them and slid into the bench next to Wendell.

"What on earth happened earlier mate?" Wendell asked him as he shoveled some eggs into his mouth. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone get dressed so fast in my life!"

"Ah um...well that's because..." Before he could come up with a plausible answer Louis saved him.

"More important then how fast you can pull your clothes on, why is your hair red Teddy? I barely recognized you." Ah, now there was a far easier question to answer.

"My mom was a Metamorphmagus and I inherited the gene." Teddy explained as he buttered a slice of toast.

"You mean you can change your looks whenever you want to?" Wendell asked with wide eyes. Teddy nodded at him as he took his first bite.

"See, watch." Teddy said and changed his hair from red to turquoise blue.

"Merlins Beard! You must be one of the luckiest kids alive!" Wendell exclaimed. "What I wouldn't give to be able to ban these freckles from my face!" He said as he pointed at the faint freckles that lined his nose. Personally Teddy hadn't even paid them any notice before. They really weren't all that bad in his opinion. Roxanne must have felt similar because she rolled her eyes.

"When will you shut up about those stupid freckles Wendell? If you didn't point them out to everyone you meet then no one would even give them a second thought." She sighed.

"Yeah, well easy for you to say. They're not your freckles are they?" Wendell then turned to pouting when Roxanne called him immature. He didn't pout for long though because the clock soon struck the hour that made all the remaining students rush to finish their food before running to class.

Naturally, Teddy shared his classes with the other three and the first one just happened to be potions. Teddy and Louis were somewhat forced to share a table with each other but Teddy didn't really mind, even though he still felt incredibly awkward about the shower incident. He hoped that Louis and the others would let it go and he wouldn't have to talk about it. He might die of embarrassment if he was forced to explain. He himself wasn't really clear on what the explanation was. His pondering was forced to a close though when the teacher came into the room. It was a tall, thin woman who looked to be in her late forties. She had flaming red hair that was only slightly tinged with gray and harsh frown lines around her mouth. She walked briskly to the front of the room and snapped around to face them.

"I am professor Bennet and you shall address me as such." She said. Her voice was very sharp and Teddy decided he never wanted to get on her bad side. She reminded him of his uncle Severus a little too much for his liking. "Now, in front of you are various potion ingredients. I want you to partner up and identify what they are as well as list three potions they are used in with the help of your Potions 101 books. You will find the chapter on Basic Potion Ingredients most helpful. You have until the end of class to finish." and with that she sat down at her desk and began going through papers. Teddy supposed they would be getting no help from her. No matter though. Teddy already knew quite a lot about potions. It had been a favorite subject of Severuses and he had spent a great deal of time explaining it to Scorpius and Teddy.

"Well, shall we begin with that then?" Louis said and pointed to a what looked like a root of some sort.

"Alright." Teddy said and pulled out his potions book.

"About earlier Teddy. . ." He began as Teddy was looking for the chapter the professor had suggested. He couldn't help it when his heart started pounding faster and dread leaked into him.

"Yeah?" He asked without looking at him.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little. . .distraught when you left this morning."

"Oh that? That was nothing!" Teddy tried to assure him with a small laugh. "I just got really hungry all of a sudden and couldn't wait to eat!" _Really Teddy?_ He scolded himself. _No one would believe that lie!_

"But you didn't even make it to breakfast in time for a decent meal." Louis reasoned.

"That's because I got lost." he said with a lame laugh and shrug of his shoulders. There. That wasn't a lie.

"Oh." Louis said simply. "Well, I think that's it there." He said and pointed to a picture that was in the potions book Teddy had laid on the table. Thankfully he seemed to be letting the matter drop.

"Yeah, I think your right. Do you want to write down the information as I read it to you?" I asked and we continued through the whole class without another embarrassing word said.

**A/N**

**Sorry if I made and spelling or grammar errors.**

**If you liked it, Please review! :)**


	4. The First Bad Thing

**A/N:**

**Sorry this took so long to get up :'( If I'm honest I got really distracted by the newest Eregon book. I started reading it and then got a bunch of ideas for Eregon FanFiction and stuff so it sorta stole some of my motivation for this story lol. But don't worry! I haven't given up on this story or anything. It's still around and I'm still writing it. I'll try to do better on my speed!**

**Chapter 4 : The First Bad Thing**

The rest of Teddys day went by smoothly. He shared every class with his new friends he had acquired on the train and so far, none of the subjects were too challenging. He could honestly say that he was already beginning to like Hogwarts a lot. It was every bit as magical as Harry and Draco had said it was.

After eating their dinner, Teddy and the others all went back to the common room and started in on their homework. Wendell was sprawled out on an armchair and the other three were all sitting on a bright red, very fluffy couch. Roxanne was in the middle and had her feet propped up on the coffee table that sat in front of them. Scattered over the table were numerous papers and quills. Mostly assignments that needed completing by the four. The classes themselves might not have been vary hard but apparently the professors all thought to make up for it with homework. Teddy felt swamped with all the reading and writing he had to do. And it was only his first day too. He couldn't help but sigh as he threw his head back against the couch.

"There's just so much of it." He moaned.

"Yeah, I know." Roxanne sighed next to him let her head fall back against the couch too.

"Oh c'mon." Wendell said from his chair. "It's not all that bad. Look, I'm over half way done." He held up a paper he was working on as proof.

The other three all stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" asked Teddy incredulously.

"Yeah." Wendell shrugged like he didn't understand why they were so shocked.

"That ridiculous Wendell." Louis said and held up his own paper. "I'm only a third of the way finished!"

"Really? Wow you're slow." Wendell said.

"Yes well we cant all be son's of one of Hogwarts brightest students." Roxanne huffed and glared down at the book in her lap like she wished it would burst into flames so she wouldn't have to read it.

"How does that work exactly?" Louis asked. "I mean, sure aunt Hermione was brilliant but uncle Ron was a blooming idiot when it came to scholastics. What made you so smart?"

"Well you know, just because he's halfway done doesn't mean he did it all right. His answers could be wrong for all we know." Teddy teased.

"Hmm that's a brilliant point Teddy." Roxanne said and stretched her hand out towards Wendell. "Hand them over and we'll check them." she demanded

"Alright, fine! Check them but I'm certain they're right. Mum didn't spend five hours a day teaching me for nothing you know." He said and handed over all the homework he had finished. Roxanne snatched it from his hand and leaned back to examine it. Teddy and Louis both leaned closer so they could see it too. After a minute of looking over one worksheet Wendell crossed his arms smugly.

"Well? Are you satisfied? It's all correct." He said with a self-satisfied grin.

"Hmm yeah I'm sure it is." Teddy said and grabbed his own copy of that particular worksheet. "Mine wasn't though. I got questions three and eight wrong." he stated and began to correct the paper.

"Yeah, I got three and seven wrong." Louis said and grabbed his own paper to fix. Wendell's eyes bugged out when he realized he'd been had.

"And I got two and four wrong." Roxanne said with a grin and grabbed her paper to fix the mistakes. "Thanks a lot Wendell." she said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Wendell shouted. "You can't do that! It's not fair!" He jumped up and tried to snatch his homework back but Roxanne held them out of reach with one hand while keeping him at bay with the other. After lots of laughing and plenty of struggling Wendell managed to snag his papers back. He held them up and laughed triumphantly as he was splayed across all three of them. Roxanne was effectively smooshing Teddy while Wendell smooshed her and Louis was laughing while trying to crane his neck back as far as possible to avoid Wendell's foot that was waving in front of his face.

"Okay you got them! Now hurry and get off before I suffocate." Roxanne laughed and pushed at Wendell.

"It would serve you right if you did suffocate." Wendell huffed but stood up and brushed his robes off. "That was a dirty trick you guys pulled." he stated and tried to straighten out his papers. They were all looking rather scrunched and wrinkly after the scuffle.

"Haha yeah but it worked." Laughed Teddy as he gathered his own papers. Most of them had ended up on the floor. Wendell just grumbled something unintelligible and plopped back down in his chair.

"Mahhh that wore me out!" Wendell whined and let his head fall back.

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late." Roxanne yawned and looked at the clock. It was nearly ten thirty already.

"But our homework's not even half done yet." Teddy dismayed.

"We can always finish it in study hall tomorrow. Not all of it's due by then anyway." Louis said, also stifling a small yawn. The excitement of their first day had worn them out.

"Sounds good to me." Roxanne said and began stuffing her thing back into her school bag. The others did the same and, after a bit of sorting, managed to pick up the papers that had been scattered on the floor and table. When everything was neat and tidy again everyone but Teddy stood up.

"Night boys." Roxanne said and left for the girls dormitory. They all bid her goodnight and Wendell and Louis started for their room. Louis stopped and looked back though when Teddy didn't follow.

"Are you coming?" He asked Teddy.

"In a minute. I promised my dad I would write him a letter as soon as I could." Teddy said.

"Oh. Well, you know you won't be able to send it tonight right? It's already curfew for the first years." Louis said.

"Ah I forgot." Teddy said with a slight frown. "Well, I at least want to write it. I might not have time to tomorrow. I can always mail it in the morning I guess."

"Alright. Goodnight then Teddy." Louis said with a smile and left for bed. Teddy smiled and gave him a small wave before pulling his writing materials back out of his bag. The common room was mostly deserted by then with only a few older students sitting around chatting and working halfheartedly on their homework. Teddy pulled his knees up onto the couch and began composing a letter to his family.

_Dear Dad, Draco, Scorpius, Conall, and Lillian._

_My first real day at Hogwarts is just now ending. I'm writing this at 10:30 P.M. so it might be a little short. _

_I just finished working on my homework_ (he decided to leave out the part about how he hadn't exactly finished it.) _and, to be honest, the professors here hand out more homework in one day that Uncle Sev did in a whole week!_

_I have made three close friends already. We sat together on the Hogwarts express and bonded right away. You already know Roxanne well enough but the other two are Louis Weasley_

_and Wendell Weasley. Wendell is Ron and Hermione's son_. _You probably knew that though. I hope that doesn't upset you. I know our families have been a little on edge with each other for the last few years or so but Wendell says his parents regret siding with that pig Ginny. He says they caught her cheating when she went to visit them in France. No real surprise there._

_Scorpius, Hogwarts is every thing dad has told us and more! The castle is absolutely huge!_ _In fact, I kind of got lost on my way to breakfast this morning. A strange Slytherin boy had to show me the way. He was sort of a jerk. Other than that though, I have been able to find my way around relatively well_. _And at meal times there is so many different foods to choose from that it's mind boggling! _

_I hope you are all doing well. Give Conall a hug for me and tell him that my adventure is going very well so far._

_I miss you all!_

_Love, Teddy._

_P.S. I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you that I made Gryffindor! But anyways, I did. :)_

When the letter was finished Teddy skimmed it over quickly to make sure he hadn't forgottenanything important.Satisfiedthat it was done, he folded it and sealed it. He sat for a moment and realized how much he really did miss his family. It was strange not to have them around and very lonely not to have Harry around to tuck him into bed. He may have been getting a little old for it but it was a ritual. Harry always tucked him in at night and told Teddy he loved him. Thinking about it almost brought tears of homesickness to Teddys eyes. Suddenly he desperately wanted to talk to Harry. Writing a puny little letter just didn't seem to cut it. He wouldn't even get to see Harry's reactions to what Teddy had wrote in the letter. Would Harry be pleased or upset about him being friends with Wendell? Draco would probably have something to say about his friends all being Weasley's. Would Harry laugh or frown at the part where he said he had gotten lost? Teddy wouldn't know. All he wanted to do was talk to them! Talk to them right then in that moment! But he knew it couldn't be so he settled on the next best thing. Mailing the letter right in that very moment.

He got off the couch with determination. He glanced around the room and saw that it was empty except for a couple who were snogging in front of the fireplace. Teddy blushed slightly and decided that they were _far _to wrapped up in each other to even notice him. That was perfect though. It would be easy to sneak out. He casually walked over to the exit and pushed it opened. He held his breath as he peeked out the hole and sighed with relieve when he found the corridors were bare. He quietly stepped out and the fat lady's portrait closed behind him. He took a step forward before a voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"It's a bit after your curfew isn't it young man?" It was the fat lady and she didn't look entirely pleased. Okay so maybe she didn't look pleased at all. Teddy slowly turned to face her.

"N-not really." Teddy tried to bluff.

"First years aren't allowed out of the dorm after Ten o'clock." she scolded "It is Ten thirty eight this very minute." Her arms were crossed over her ample bosom.

"I know that." Teddy was trying to keep his voice steady.

"The _what_ are you doing in the corridor." she asked.

"I'm going to the owlery of course." Teddy said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But it's after your curfew! You're not allowed." The fat woman was starting to sound exasperated.

"It's after the first years curfew you mean. And I, dear lady, am _not _a first year." Teddy said and crossed his arms. He _really_ hoped she would buy this. It did seem to throw her off a little as she uncrossed her arms and leaned forward to study him with a suspicious eye.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Then why don't I recognize you? I know every face that comes in this door, aside from the first years since they are new, and you are not familiar."

"Well...there's a simple answer for that. It's because I can change my face. I do it all the time. That's why you don't recognize me." Teddy bluffed some more.

"Bah! I may be large but that doesn't make me stupid!" The portrait huffed.

"I never said you were!" Teddy hurried to assure her. "But look, its true!" Teddy fixed in his mind the face of a fourth year he had noticed earlier in the day and carefully began to change. His hair turned to a dirty blond and he made his nose a little longer while his eyes turned brown. He really hoped it looked right. Changing his looks was always so much easier when he was in front of a mirror.

"Ah! Harold!" The fat Lady exclaimed. Apparently it had worked quite well. Teddy smiled nervously and chuckled lightly.

"Ahah yeah, that's me. Harold." He said awkwardly.

"How come I never knew you could do that before! I had no idea you were a metamorphmagus!" she leaned closer again with wide eyes.

"Yeah well. I um..it's kind of a secret." Teddy chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I see. Well dear, if you're going to make it to the owlery and back before _fourth year_ curfew you had better run. Sorry for holding you up." She said and made little shooing motions with her hands.

"Right. No problem." Teddy said with a small smile and took off down the corridor. Once he was far enough away he couldn't help the laugh that came bubbling out. He had really done it! He couldn't believe the fat lady had believed him. But since she had, Teddy was filled with elation. He had always been fond of his abilities but now he was REALLY fond of them.

He kept the look of 'Harold' as he hurried through the corridors. The owlery had been pointed out to him earlier that day and he didn't have too much trouble finding it again. He was lucky not to see another person all the way to his destination. He ran up the numerous steps to the top of the tower and entered the owls sanctuary. Most of the birds were off hunting or some such thing and the ones that were there seemed to be asleep. Only a few of them bothered to gaze sleepily at him from their perches. Teddy walked over to the closest one who was looking at him with big yellow eyes. The birds perch was close to the floor compared to the others but the bird was still at eye level with Teddy.

"Sorry to bother you this late but I wonder if you could do me a favor?" Teddy spoke quietly to the bird. The owl blinked once and ruffled its feathers lightly. Teddy took that as acceptance.

"Could you take this to my family for me?" Teddy held out the letter to the bird.

The owl looked at it for a moment before standing straight and holding out his leg. Teddy broke into a large grin.

"Thanks a lot." Teddy said as he rolled the letter up and tied in carefully to the owls leg. "I'm sorry I don't really have any treats for you but I'm sure my dad will. I want you to take it to Harry Potter okay?" The owl seemed to frown when Teddy said he didn't have a treat for it but it clicked its beak once before opening its wings a flying off into the night. Teddy watched it fly for a moment before he started back to the dorms. He realized he was quickly running out of time and so he ran the whole way back. As it was he just barley made it back to the fat lady as the clock began to strike the eleventh hour.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you Harold?" The fat lady asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doodle Berries." Teddy blurted the password instead of taking the time to answer her. The fat lady frowned a little as she swung open.

"Try not to cut it that close again." He heard her calling to him as he climbed into the common room. He sighed as she closed behind him and he walked into a, thankfully, empty room. He went to the couch and retrieved his bag before trudging up the stairs and quietly slipping into his room. He could hear the not-so-quiet snoring of Wendell and the steady breathing of the others. He tip toed over to his bead and carefully started undressing. He jumped and almost yelped when Louis poked his head through the curtains of his bed across the room.

"Teddy? What took you so long?" Louis whispered.

"Oh..um..well I took longer writing the letter than I realized. I just got a little carried away in telling them about my first day I guess." he whispered back with a sheepish chuckle. How come he was lying so much lately? School just might turn out to have a very bad impact on him.

"Oh. Well, good then I guess." Louis said with a small frown. He didn't really look like he believed Teddy.

"Goodnight." Teddy whispered back and Louis pulled his head back into the curtains.

Teddy sighed a quite sigh of relieve and finished changing into his night clothes. When he slipped into his bed he couldn't help but feel like he had accomplished something great. A feat worthy of the marauders. After all, not everyone could sneak out after hours on only their second night at Hogwarts. Sneak out and not get caught that is. But Teddy had. _And done so with flying colors, even if I do say so myself. _Teddy thought with a smile and faded off into sleep.

**A/N:**

**There's a little Harry and Draco in the next chapter :D YaY! I'm excited about it! Lol.**

**R&R Please! :)**


End file.
